


Beauty and the Beast

by MoHiggins15



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hunters, Monsters, Romance, Violence, Werewolves, scientists - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: When a young girls mother is killed in the woods by two masked men she is saved by a mysterious figure with golden eyes. A few years later when she moves to New York as a photographer to New York with her little sister she snaps a shot of a photo with a tall figure with the same golden eyes. When she investigates she comes to find Mason, a werewolf who had been hiding in her shadow since the first night he saw her.





	1. The Murderer and the Golden Eyes

*Elaine's POV

I put my last glass in the cabinet "Okay mom! Ready to go!" I called from the back. Ever since my step dad died my mother thought it best to quit her stressful job at the hospital and open a restaurant. Buisness is actually really good here. "Alright hon. Tips were good tonight huh?" I walked around to the bar and sat down looking at the large jar of money. "I'd say so." My mom smiled and nodded "Come on. Your sister text saying she was home. We better get going." I nodded and put my satchel around my shoulder. I walked outside and watched my mom lock up the door. "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we walked down the sidewalk headed to our car. As we walked I saw two men figures leaned against a building. The glow of their cigarettes burning.  
Walking closer to my mom I ignored the fear I felt, but I still had the feeling of being watched closely. Before we made it to our car I felt someone grab my arm harshly. "Elaine!" my mom shouted as I was shoved to the ground. I turned over and saw a dark figure staggering over me. I gasped and began backing away. I looked to see mom pinned against the car sharing at her attacker. "Leave my daughter alone!' she shouted. The man pulled out a silver gun pointing it in my moms face "Sorry, but can't leave any witnesses." My blue eyes widened and I shook my head "Mom!' I exclaimed. She looked over at me with a sad smile. "Just close your eyes....close your eyes..." she said. The man then pulled the trigger shooting my mom. "MOM!!!" I screamed. Her body went limp and she hit the ground. I gasped feeling my heart break. Tears flowed down my face and I covered my mouth.  
"Sorry sweet heart..." the one over me said. "but your to risky to keep alive." As he held the gun to my head I closed my eyes feeling the cold metal against my forehead. Softly I heard a dull growl. "What the-" one guy said. He turned only to see a blur swipe by taking him as he screamed. I looked and then other man took his gun holding it up. "Who's there?....Show yourself!" he shouted. There was nothing but silence. He then turned towards me and held the gun pulling the trigger. I flinched only to hear a click. The gun was empty. "Screw it." he said throwing the gun and charging me. He got on top of me wrapping his hands around my throat. I tried to scream but couldn't get it out. The air ceased to flow as he strangled me. My head felt like it was going to explode and the heat surrounded my face. Just as I felt my muscles weaken and heart slow there was a howl. He looked up and then screamed as a figure jumped on top of him with a roar. I coughed rolling over on my side as I heard screams and growls. Catching my breathe I looked up to see a tall muscular figure leaned over my now dead attacker. My vision was blurry but I could make out the figure slowly turning towards me. It's eyes glowing yellow in the dark. It made its way toward me and then I lost all vision and just darkness.  
Slowly my eyes opened and I felt myself carried in strong arms and my body surrounded with warmth. I looked to feel my head leaned against a chest and my round body wrapped up with strong arms. I looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring down at me. My head lolled and I was out again only to wake up in a hospital and with no idea of how I was still alive.

After being discharged from the hospital my long hair was cut shorter because of the stitches I had to have. My mother was found only a few hours after I arrived at the hospital. No one knew how I got to the hospital. All they knew was that they found me on a hospital gurney outside. Now that I'm okay I'm moving to New York. Since its only my little sister and I now I'm going to try and be a photographer. It's been almost a year now and my sister and I are doing okay with my job and the money from our families wills. Everything seemed to settle and we seem to be making it, but I didn't know everything would change when I caught a photo of something I never thought was real or something I would never see again.


	2. Beast of a Photo

(1 year later)

I walked the streets of New York with my sister by my side. "So I'm doing a shoot of the stars tonight and won't be back until 11." I tell her as she walks up the steps. She turns back looking at me "I know, just make sure your careful and got your pepper spray." I smirked and nodded "Got it." She opened the door to head to our condo on the top floor. "Alright, see you later. Love you." She says with a sad smile. I smile back "Love you to sis." I turn on my heel knowing good and well how sincere I was. After everyone passed on and our mothers murder we don't give any slack in saying 'I love you' anymore. People take that word for granted too much.

After it got dark the noises of New York seemed to get even louder as I set up my camera on top of one if the highest sky scrapers. The cold early fall night wind nipped at my nose and fingertips. I set up my camera like my grandparents showed me in their studio before they passed away. As I was setting it up and waited for it to get a little darker I went towards the edge and looked over to the city lights below. The noises if New York was so loud as random but almost sounded like music. Looking up I then saw a few small meteors. I gasped and ran towards my camera. Out of excitement I knocked it over and it hit the ground. I huffed and hurried to pick it up only to hear shouts. I looked up to see a loading dock with a few lights on had men on black with guns walking around. I hit the roof laying there holding my camera watching. They seemed to be robbing the supplies. Taking my camera I flashed a couple of shots. A roar then rang out on the air. Not a roar of an engine or even a subway it was something else. Something like an animal. Looking through my camera I saw the tall figure jump from a carrier into the two men with guns. One man was knocked out and the other scrambled to his feet. The figure slashed out at him and he would back up. I was snapping photos at every angle but none could I get of the beast like creature. The man with the gun then opened fire into the beast. I gasped as his body shook as the bullets were emptied into his chest. I thought he would hit the ground and die. Zooming in with my camera I watched as he staggered a little and then stood straight and the bullets slowly emptied out of his hole torn shirt and clanking to the ground. I gasped watching him pick up the man by his throat with clawed hands and toss him against the wall hearing a crack of his neck. My blue eyes were wide as I watched him through the camera. He stood there looking around and then took off running. Fumbling with the camera I hit the rapid fire trigger as it took multiple shots. I followed the tall shadow creature until it jumped over a roof and disappeared. Slowly standing I looked at the camera taking the film out and holding it in my hand wondering if what I saw was real.

\----

I had one of my friends that I had known since elementary school develop the photos old school way. "So Rae, what can you tell me?" I asked. She sighed and looked up "Look I don't have time to look for some ghost monster whatever in these photos just....do what I showed you." She said. I smirked as she began to leave "Thank you!" I called. She scoffed "Yeah,yeah, whatever." As I heard her close the door I stuck the photos in the liquid. Slowly I watched it develop and come into focus. One after the other it was just if the men or of a blue. After three hours of searching I came to the last one. I yawned not even remotely wanting to look. As it came into focus I slowly began to see the perfect photo of the standing figure with broad shoulders...claws...and bright yellow eyes. As soon as I saw the focused photo there was a crack of lightening making me jump. The photos hanging up came off the clips and swirled the room as the wind filled the room from the two open balcony doors. "Elaine?! Are you alright?!"my sister called. I sighed a breathe of relief "Yeah, I'm fine." Picking up as many photos as I could eased over to the doors to close them. Picking up one photo from the floor. I froze seeing the shadow on the floor being cast from outside. I looked up to see the figure in the photo. I jumped back and then there was another flash of lightening and then he was gone. I felt my heart racing and closed my eyes knowing I was just scaring myself. Shaking my head I slammed the doors locking them hopeful that whatever I saw wasn't real or at least I locked it outside.


	3. Beast Behind the Photo, Man behind the Beast

I was out and about taking more photos. It had been almost a week since I saw the commotion with the Beast by the loading dock. The rain was pouring making the wedding photos short, but the couple said they would get married rain or shine. And they stuck to their guns. Turning back with my jacket over my head I saw the couple holding hands and smiling as the rain poured. The Preacher kept going trying to speak over the thunder.I laughed and smiled as they said I do and kissed then everyone scattered.

Night was falling along with the rain as I was headed home. I was crossing the street when two cars came screeching on the wet road. They crashed and one came flipping in my direction. I ducked where I was praying it would miss me. A roar came out an I was scooped up and knocked out of the way. My camera fell from my hands as i dropped it not caring about it. only caring about my safety and who was saving me.My eyes opened wide as I was released from the arms if my rescuer. I looked up only to see the shadow jump on top of a building and disappear on the other side. Desperate to see where it was going I ran to the end of the alley and climbed on top of a dumpster.Looking over I saw the pair of yellow eyes disappear into a tall old apartment complex. I sighed and looked down thinking of what to do. Then I decided to investigate to see who or what was behind the yellow eyes.

\----

The next night my sister spent the night at a friends house. Laying on my couch in my condo I was asleep while the TV was playing some movie from the 80's. shifting in my sleep I felt myself jolt awake as I rolled over and if if the couch onto the floor. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. I coughed and sat up "Ow..." I mumbled. Looking out the window I saw it had still been raining and hasn't stopped. The clock read 10 pm. I sighed feeling scared about looking to see if I could find this mystery Beast if he was a beast at all. I mean this is ridiculous...right? Sucking it up I knew it wouldn't hurt to look. Putting on my jacket and grabbing my spare camera since I had lost my official one last night when the yellow eyed man saved me.

I came up to the large apartments and saw a door was cracked open. I sighed and clicked on my flashlight shining it ahead of me. I pushed on the opening of the door with a creak a I made it inside. The rain outside made a loud tapping noise on the tin roof making it hard to even hear my thoughts. As I moved down the hallway there were pieces of paper on the floor, small mice scattered into holes as I made my way down. I jumped back as I saw them. I then came to a stair case leading up to another level. "Really?" I breathed. My horror movie instincts started kicking in and my brain was screaming 'No you moron! Don't go! They all die by going I investigate!' I new this was true but I had to know. Heading up the steps one by one I tried to be brave. My heart was pounding in my ears and my body shook from the cold and fear. Shining my light around I saw a couch, bed, sink, bathroom, closet, medium size refrigerator, and an old Juke Box. Walking around I went up to a table with some old newspapers. ( Child said he was saved from apartment fire by a man with yellow eyes.) I scanned through all the papers. (Teenage girl saved from attackers by a tall shadowy figure.) (Elderly woman saved by large wolf like creature from robbers.) With my mind in a blur I kept reading through the papers until I heard a creak of floor boards behind me. I gasped turning around to see a blur run off into the darkness of the room. "W-who's there?" I stammered. There was no answer as I looked around the room. Slowly I began walking to the rest of the room when I stepped on something. Shining the light down to my horror I saw my camera from last night. I then looked to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at me. I yelped a jump back being pushed against the wall hitting a switch. The lights then came on and the room was lit. I saw the shadow run to the window. "Wait!" I exclaimed. He froze at the window above me and I looked up. "Please, don't leave. I didn't mean to intrude I just wanted to thank you for saving me." For a moment he was still and not moving in the shadow. I watched and stepped back as he jumped from the window to the floor. His head was down and his shaggy brown hair dangled. Slowly he lifted up his head and looked at me. My blue eyes met with his green eyes as he looked up at me. He was very handsome and I smiled a little "Hello." I said meekly. He stood and nodded to me "Hello." His voice was a little deep but also silky in a way. "My names Elaine." I said shyly. He nodded "I'm Jamie.


	4. 1870

*Jamie's POV (1870)

I stood with my hands behind my back. My house was practically a mansion my family and I had in Georgia from my fathers well paying job and our family name. "Jamie, come down with your shoulders. Don't look so stiff my boy." The painter and dear friend of the family Lumere said with a wiggle of his bushy white eye brows. I relaxed slightly and felt my fathers judgmental eyes upon me. My brother Johnathan stood next to me shifting his eyes to me with a reassuring nod. While the three of us stood in front of us was a chair where my mother sat holding our little five year old sister Ava.

Later that day I was dismissed along with my brother since our parts of the family portrait were finished. "Your too slow brother!" John called to me as he had the football in his hands. I stood from the ground where I had fallen. "True. Yes, but brother even with your older age you are shorter." As I raced toward him I attempted to get the ball only to end up us fighting to get it. As we fought back and forth we saw the ball roll onto the sidewalk to a small pair of high heeled feet. We froze and looked up to see Ava standing there in her little dress pick up the ball and smoke at us. "Ava, sweet heart, can I have the ball?" John asked sweetly reaching for it. She jerked it back giving a devilish giggle and running off with hit. This was our life and for the most part it was good, but it would soon come to an end.

(Present day)

I never expected to be found. Never expected to be face to face with a girl who I had kept an eye on for a while. After she told me her name I was frozen for a second. "I'm Jamie." I replied. We both stood there silent until I nodded "Would you like to sit?" She smiled and nodded "Sure."

Elaine seemed uncomfortable with her hands held together and the racing of her heart I could hear. "So, you were the one who knocked me out of the way last night?" She asked. Nervous of how to answer I stayed silent and just nodded. She bit her lip and look down "Listen, I know this may sound crazy and I'm probably wrong but...I need to know what...I mean uh..." her voice trailed and her face red. I narrowed my eyes "Say it. I know what your about to say. And I want to hear you say it." Her eyes went wide and she stood up and so did I. "No...no I thought I would come here and you would call me crazy." I walked towards her and she backed up as I got closer. "The things you've seen. The things you've headed are all real. You know the monster I am even though every instinct and logic you have is fighting it...you know. " she then hit her back against the wall and I got close yo her resting my hands on both side of her on the wall. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Jamie Hamilton. I'm 20 years old in human years. I was born in the year 1850 and stopped aging in the year 1870 when my family was slaughtered and I was bitten by an Alpha of a wolf pack. I'm over 100 Years old and one of the last werewolves of the Dark Moon pack alive."


	5. Curiosity

*Elaine's POV

I sat there trying to process everything. Sitting there I had listened intently to Jamie and what he was and how he had lived the past few years in solitude. "So you've had no contact with anyone? For the past 6 years?" I asked. He looked from his hands up to me and nodded just before looking back down. I sighed and felt the couch under my hands. "Why did you save me?" He looked up in confusion "What?" I adjusted my position "Why did you save me? You don't even know me." He shrugged "Your just a young girl, when I heard you scream I knew that someone was after you." I furrowed my eyebrows "Wait, what? What are you talking about? You saved me from the car last night. No one was-" I stopped mid sentence as he stood up quickly walking away. "Right, that's what I meant. Nevermind what I said earlier." I shook my head becoming more confused and stood up "Jamie, wait." I called but he jumped up a pilar and disappeared into a place in the wall. I stopped and stared at the darkness and then looked down ".....Well...I just wanted to find you. I wanted to come and thank you for saving my life." With no reply I shook my head and turned and slowly walked back down the stairs and out into the night.

 

The next morning I still laid in bed. No sleep had come to me in the night as my mind wandered on creatures of the night and wolves. Laying under the covers I stared out the window as the sky was almost black and the rain still poured. My eyes burned from lack of sleep and I rubbed them rolling on my back. Slowly I stretched and then stared at the ceiling. My messy brown hair laid a little in face face and I would blow out to make it rise and fall. Jumping up I headed to the bathroom to get a shower and brush my teeth.   
When I got out I felt the warm steam in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around my body and hair. I brushed my teeth,dried my hair,put on makeup, and got dressed. Wearing my Bon-Jovi t-shirt,jeans,and black vans, I applied natural looking makeup with a slightly darker brown eyeshadow. As II ruffled my hair and headed to the kitchen I got out the milk and cereal and grabbed my phone. I text my sister and she text back saying she would stay at her friends place for one more night if that was okay. I sighed and thought about it then nodded texting back saying it was fine. As I ate my breakfast I went past the TV hearing something on the news that made me stop in my tracks. "Last night, a man was found back in the old mill on the outskirts of the city. His throat was slashed and police are now saying it looks more like an animal attack. More details will be released this evening news." I dropped my spoon into the bowl and thought about a man laying there with three claw marks on his throat. I then thought about Jamie and what he was and claimed to be. I felt panic knowing that I was there last night and if someone caught me leaving on camera. 

That day I had tried my best to push everything aside. I went to three shooting gigs but had to use my older camera considering that I couldn't find my usual one. I did one wedding and two birthday parties. Heading home the sky was getting darker and the rain pouring down harder. Walking quickly through the rain I had my hood over my head and eyes down. Then the air felt weird and I glanced around. I felt as if someone were watching me. Or worse, following me. My mind wandered back to my mother and that night and my hands became clammy. I swallowed and picked up my speed only to feel whoever was following me speed up as well. Then with panic and adrenaline pumping in my veins I bolted running as fast as I could. The cold air seared my lungs as I ran. Taking off up the steps I unlocked the door and ran in just before slamming the door and running up to my apartment and locking every lock and then some on my door. I pushed my hood back and stared at the door panting. I waited for a bang, loud knock, or voice, but nothing. Sighing I slapped my hand down and shook my head feeling stupid. As I walked to my room I heard a knock on my window. I screamed looking up seeing a figure on the fire escape out my window. I slipped on he water on the floor and landed on my but. I gasped sitting up only to see Jamie peeking through the window with a concerned face. I sighed and rolled my eyes feeling embarrassed and then stood up. I walked over and then pulled up the window. "Are you okay?" he asked as I lowered down to his level. "Yeah, yep, I am, never better." I said looking down ignoring his eyes. "Well, I was just out and about and I saw you across the street. I went to go say high but when I was about to speak you bolted." I looked at him and blinked a few times "So....so it was y-you? You were following me?" He nodded "Yeah, I just ...wanted to say hi." I pursed my lips in embarrassment and nodded "Yeah, well, um, sorry about that I was just- I thought I had left my stove on. So, I needed to hurry home, but ...it was....off" I finished my sentence awkwardly and he stared at me. I clapped my hands and looked down until he spoke "Oh, I also wanted to give you this." He then pulled out my camera from the bag he had around his neck. "Oh my gosh, Iv'e been looking for that everywhere." He handed it to me and I examined it not to even see a scratch anymore. "You forgot it the other night." I looked up and smiled but then I remembered the news. I looked at his hands and my mind flashed seeing bloodied claws. My face became fearful and I backed away "Thank you." I mumbled and looked up at him. He looked concerned and leaned closer. It was if he read my mind "I know what you must think of me." I froze in my place "But I swear to you, I would never hurt anyone. Especially you." I stared at him and then nodded slowly. He sighed seeing my fearful gaze and nodded "Well, I'm glad your alright, um, so, don't worry about seeing me. I won't bother you anymore." He turned to leave and go down the fire escape "Jamie?" I called. He stopped and turned around. I looked at the camera then back up to him "Your secrets safe with me." I smiled warmly at him and he flashed a very handsome and bright smile back. He then jumped down to the lower fire escape and then disappeared into the darkness below. Sitting on my bed I was left confused but for some reason I had an odd smile on my face.


End file.
